


Happy & Safe

by Amistakethatcantbefixed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amistakethatcantbefixed/pseuds/Amistakethatcantbefixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisabeth Agatha Potter<br/>23, Rimauld Rd.<br/>W6 2HR London</p>
<p>'What's the meaning of this, Dumbledore?'<br/>'My dear friend, let me tell you a little story'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy & Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around the time of 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' but there will be many anachronisms. I apologize in advance.

Snape makes his way towards the house. Slowly. As slowly as he is able to. Anything to delay what is going to happen. To avoid the inevitable. But there is a limit to how slow a man can walk, and he eventually finds himself in front of the house. He rings the bell and waits, trying to keep his breathing even, trying not to think. 

'Who is this?' comes a little soft voice from inside.

'My name in Professor Severus Snape, from Hogwarts'

The door opens and a little red haired girl emerges from inside. Her smile is eager and welcoming.

'Hello Mr. Snape, Professor. I've been looking forward to your visit. Professor Dumbledore told me everything about you in his letter. He seems like a very nice man. Sorry to keep you waiting. Everything is ready upstairs. Should I start bringing it down? Oh... Sorry. I didn't invite you inside, would you like to come inside? I can make some tea if...'

'No, no, it won't be necessary. Any of it.' Says Snape, cutting he girl's nervous rant.

He is dumbfounded by the look of her, for one second it feels like meeting young Lilly all over again. And from that instant he knows, that he will do anything to keep this girl happy and safe. 

'We need to go now. Somebody will come and collect your belongings later on.' He says, and then turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction of the house.

'Wait!' Elisabeth cries. But he doesn't stop. He simply can't. He is not very much in control of his own self at the moment. He knows he has been rude and scary, but he can only hope for the best. And he smiles a little when he hears the girl running after him. And then a tiny hand is sliding into his, as she walks in long strides to keep up his pace. His smile broadens and he squeezes her hand. 'Happy and safe' he promises.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I've been writing for very long but never posted anything before. And the main reason is that English is not my first language so feel free to comment and correct any mistakes that hurt your eyes. Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
